Lovino se trauma
by miss crystal 04
Summary: one shot con conexión con el clásico se recomienda leer el clásico primero diviertanse y disfruten XD


Lovino se trauma

Miss: ¿Lovino? ¿Estas bien?

Lovino: OMOU **–** **Cara** **de** **trauma -**

Miss: Lovi ¡HEY! DESPIERTAAAA

Ana: germà ¿Estas bien?

Antonio: lovi… **\- le chasquea los dedos en la cara –** OSTIA YA LO PERDIMOS

Miss: esperen se como despertarlo ROMANO DESPERTA – **le da una cachetada –**

Lovino: … MI FRATELLO ENAMORADO ALGO AQUÍ ANDA MUY MAL

Miss: Lovino cálmate que feli se enamore es algo normal es mas ya se había tardado voy a llamar a Francis le va encantar la noticia

Ana: mi germà YA ES TODO UN HOMBRE :D

Antonio: nuestro pequeño ya creció creo que voy a llamar a Eli

Lovino: NO ENTIENDEN BOLA DE RETRASADOS

Miss: ¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA! ¡DICES ESO COMO QUE SI FELI SE ENAMORARA FUERA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

Lovino: ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE EL MACHO PAPAS SE PONDRA COMO BESTIA Y NOS MANDARA A TODOS A LA MELDA!

Miss: Y ALEMANIA QUE IMPORTA mira chico si es eso lo que te preocupa yo me encargo

Lovino: pero Miss tu eres una chica que vas a poder hacer contra quien fue la destructiva Alemania nazi

Miss: bueno pues como la chica que soy tengo mis contactos

Ana: lovi sabes que miss es capaz de hacer lo que sea por eso aceptaste trabajar con ella ¿lo recuerdas?

Lovino: pues si lo que me preocupa es lo que el macho papas quiera hacerle

Miss: tranquilo romanito no me pasara NADA

Lovino: HE DE RECORDARTE QUE ES UN PINCHE PERVERTIDO SADOMASOQUISTA

Miss: tranquilo no me pondrá una mano encima si sabe lo que le conviene

Ana y Lovino: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Miss: no me tocara si no quiere enfrentarse a mis amigos **– chasquea los dedos –** CHICOS

Detrás de mi aparecen Athena Hades Ares Artemisa y la orden de oro y bronce

 **Todos:** Llamaste miss

Lovino: WAAAA SON PLUTON MINERVA DIANA Y MARTE

Ana: WAAAA SON HADES ATHENA ARTEMISA Y ARES

Miss: Exacto

Lovino y Ana: O.O ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER COMO MELDA LOS CONOSES?

Miss: ya les dije yo tengo mis contactos

Artemisa: así que ¿para que nos necesitas?

Miss: bueno voy ir a visitar a la representación humana de Alemania quiero que estén pendientes de que no me ponga una mano encima con malas intenciones

 **Todos:** ¿Por qué?

Miss: porque según romano es un pervertido de cuidado

Athena y artemisa: así que este es el nieto mayor de roma la ultima vez que te vimos eras un pequeño bebe

Miss: JIJIJIJI de seguro eras un bebe muy tierno

Lovino: MISS DEJA DECIR TONTERAS ¬/¬

Ana: awwww estas todo rojito como tomatito

Lovino: tu también sorella ¬¬U

Athena: ¿Dónde esta el pequeño Italia?

Miss: feli puedes venir un momento por favor

Feliciano: ¿Qué pasa?

Miss: te buscan

Feliciano: MÍO SIGNORE

Athena y Artemisa: il mío bambino **– lo abrazan -**

Miss: soy yo o ustedes tienen algo que contarme

Feliciano: eso será luego y ¿tu que no te tenias que ir al aeropuerto?

Miss: hay es cierto :p

Ares: Artemisa ¿por tele transportas a Miss al aeropuerto? Así podrá llegar a tiempo

Artemisa: bueno cierra los ojos querida

Miss: esta bien

Y así fui tele transportada al aeropuerto subí al avión y me encamine a Alemania que cosas me esperan no lo se le pedí a Gilbert que me recogiera en el aeropuerto

 **Aeropuerto**

Miss: que aburrimiento ¿Dónde rayos esta Gilbert?

Gilbert: ¿alguien llamo al asombroso yo?

Miss: gil ¿Dónde estabas?

Gilbert: lo siento Fräulein se me hiso tarde

Miss: no importa

Gilbert: oye Fräulein ¿te puedo llamar por tu verdadero nombre?

Miss: NEIN sabes que eso pondría en peligro mi identidad

Gilbert: esta bien el asombroso yo es una tumba por cierto ¿Qué te trae a Deutschland?

Miss: traigo una noticia que es una bomba y necesito hablar con tu hermano

Gilbert: WAS?! ¿Con West?

Miss: si

Gilbert: bueno pero dime que es

Miss: pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie asta que haya hablado con tu hermano ¿Ok?

Gilbert: OK el asombroso yo no dirá nada

Miss: **\- susurrándole al oído –** y esa es la verdad

Gilbert: WOW ¿en serio?

Miss: si

 **En la casa de Alemania**

Gilbert: brouter te buscan

Ludwig: ¿Qué pasa? Preußen

Miss: Ludwig necesito hablar contigo por cierto ¿esta Elisabeth aquí?

Ludwig: ¿Quién?... ah Elizabeta olvide que tu prefieres llamarla por su nombre alemán y si ella esta aquí por cierto ¿Qué te trae a Deutschlan? Fräulein

Miss: tengo que hablar contigo Lud

Ludwig: ¿y no podías llamarme al teléfono?

Miss: es de esas noticias que no se pueden decir por teléfono Gilbert ¿podrías buscar a Elí? Por favor

Gilbert: claro Ungarn baja que hay visita

Elizabeta: ya voy Kisasszony? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miss: hola Elí querida traigo una noticia que te encantara pero que probablemente a Ludwig no le guste así que si no es molestia podrías acompañarme y tu también Gilbert por cierto Roderich no esta aquí ¿cierto? (ESE CRETINO POMPOSO)

Gilbert: hoy estas de suerte Fräulein el señorito no esta y mejor voy por mi espada

Elizabeta: tranquila Kisasszony aqui estoy no te voy a dejar sola

Gilbert: el asombroso yo a regresado con su espada por precaución ¿me perdí de algo?

Miss: no ahora siéntense que voy a decirles todo lo que se esta noticia es sobre Italia

Elizabeta: ¿Qué le paso a mi pequeño?

Ludwig: ¿Qué le paso a Italien?

Miss: tranquilos el esta bien ahora ME VAN DEJAR HABLAR

Elizabeta y Ludwig: perdón U.U

Miss: como iba diciendo nosotros hicimos una apuesta y era que si yo ganaba el me daría clases de italiano y si el ganaba yo le ayudaría conquistar a la chica que le gusta no por que no pudiera hacerlo si no porque tiene miedo hacer rechazado y si quieren saber es Lily ya me encargue de Vash y tuve que mentirle a Lovino para que no se entere porque feli me lo pidió y Lovino me dijo que Lud se pondría como loco y decidí venir a hablar contigo para no tener problemas

Ludwig: mientras que te hayas encargado de Schweiz por mi no hay problema ya sabes que Romano es un exagerado

Gilbert: LO SABIA LO SABIA... SABIA QUE HABIA ALGO ENTRE ELLOS MIENTRAS AUN ESTABAN EN CUSTODIA DE AUS…

Miss: **\- le tapa la boca –** CALLATE GILBERT NO LLAMES AL DIABLO ¬¬u

Elizabeta: awwww mi niño creció por lado JAJAJAJA XD el diablo

Después de eso llame a Antonio para que me recogieran y regrese a mi casa

 **Traducciones**

Mío signore **–** Mis señoras **italiano**

Il mío bambino **–** Mi niño **italiano**

Fräulein **–** Señorita **Alemán**

Kisasszony **–** señorita **hungaro**

 **Nota:** no he viajado a alemania pero esta en mi lista de paises que a visitar si o si junto con Italia y usa


End file.
